epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 21: Charlotte Katakuri vs Mallory
Before the Battle: Man it has been a while. Well I got some help with Mortal5075 and we amped this battle up. Don't expect too much from me though. I'm rusty after a year of no battles. I was planning to make this before the ERB btw. Kata is from One Piece and Mallory is from American Horrorstory! ' Charlotte Katakuri vs Mallory: VS Charlotte Katakuri: '''What’s the driving force to this battle besides nonsense subplots ' '''You got sex scenes that mean nothing besides Gallant being hot I thought the apocalypse would be less idiotic and confused ' '''Instead, we’re tricked into thinking it’s about serious abuse ' 'Then you waste all your time per usual on backstory ' '''Isn’t it beautiful to have a plot like mine that isn’t done horridly? I turn beans into bullets and beat rubber into paste You’re a waste don’t need big mom to put you in place! ' Mallory: '''You’re used to taking forever so your flow isn’t ever better ' '''I’m light like a feather rez anyone you killed bringing them together I have time powers and in one hour I saw you let that rubber cower ' '''Plan your defeat all cause he didn’t make fun of you when you devour ' '''It’s sad your whole cake was destroyed by a monkey then your plot became sour If you'll somehow counter and score a kill, I'll get rezzed by the witch powers It’s bad that you wasted everyone’s time flipping through many subplots yourself ' '''Then Oda felt the need to finally end it with a shit victory ruined by Flampe’s stealth ' Charlotte Katakuri: '''That same monkey would bloody beat up your mortal enemy Think you and coco got chemistry, but my mouth has more identity Fact is you witches were less strong than that Micheal kid ' '''That’s why he torn through hordes of you and put you in a crypt! ' 'I successfully stopped that monkey from killing my captain ' 'While you were on the side crapping your drawers by the blackened ' 'Time is a broken ability with little sense to it all, but it wasn’t your call ' 'Though I’m fast I realize overall your writer’s shoulda slowed and withdrawal! ' Mallory: 'Oooh and he runs past the fact the straw hats left with a huge impact! ' '''You switch arcs so much it’s hard to tell which; the witches skill is my tact And who wants to see a fat lady run after fodder, anybody? They'd rather see me hit and run antichrists leaving their faces bloody 'Got time powers to know what pacing is and not pasting premises ' 'Emphasis on how to fight don’t drag it out for twenty CH of restlessness ' 'Learn when to break it down then focus on the other characters who surround! ' 'Sounds great right Coco? Guess I scrubbed this sticky mess out! ' ______________________________________ Who Won? Who will be next? We'll See! RAP (logo gets stuck together.) BATTLES OF EXCELLENCE REDUX! Who Won? Charlotte Katakuri Mallory Tie Category:Blog posts